FFVIII: Truth Or Dare
by Jack Russel
Summary: A brave hero must find a powerful bomb that could destroy the whole universe. Contains Romance, Action and Adventure.
1. Truth or Dare

FFVIII Truth Or Dare

Athuros notes: This story is going to be like the 70's as I have recently whacted a 70's cop show and some 70's movies.

Mike Leonhart the stronger and cooler brother of Squall Leonhart was at a cool 70's party hanging out. "This is a cool party man" he said to his hot Japnesse girlfriend as he smoked a cuban ciguratte.

"Your hot" his girfreing said back "and latter we can got up stairs to your bed and have sex". "Yehha that whould be cool baby" Mike Leonhart said. "Hey cool party man" said Rinoa Heartilly "do yo know were you brother Squall Leonhart is".

"No I don't know were my brother Squall Leonhart is but his boring so he is probally doing work and not partying like us cool cats" Mike Leonhart aswsered as he stroked his 70's mostusche, "yeah were not lossers like he is" said Rinoa Hartilly again.

"We sleep all day and party all knight, baby" Mike Leonhart said and everbody said "yeah" and kept on partying. Mike Leonhart was a super seacrate agent and also a great ladies man and party animal. He was ment to be investigating an evil supervilain with a weepon so powerfull that it chould destroy the entire unifverse.

But at the moment Mike Leonhart whanted to hold a cool party as this was his best way of doing things. All the over cool cats from around the place were at Mike Leonhart's whild party as he was the coolest cat in town.

Mike Leonhart was partying and boogying when a hot dangerus looking woman came over to him "Hey baby my name is Edea Kramer want to come over to my place and spend some free time together". "Yeah that would be cool I'll sea later hot stuff" Mike Leonhart said back.

Mike Leonhart new that his hot Japnesse girlfriend woulnd't mind him having sex with Edea Kramer as they were free lovers. They partyed all night long and when the party ended everbody left and talked about how much of a cool cat Mike Leonhart was. Then Mike Leonhart whent up to his room and had sex with his hot japnese girfreind who was kalled Shiori Ume.

They had great sex and were kissing each over and Mike Leonhart was feeling Shiori Ume's big boobies. After they had sex they went to sleep and got and went to work. Mike Leonhart drove to work in his cool 70's car and went to his boss General Caraway's office.

"Your late and I herd that insted of investigating the dangurus weepon you had a party and had sex" said General Caraway. "Chill thats just the way I roll man" Mike Leonhart said back "also I thing I have a Lead", "This better be good Mike Leonhart" General Caraway said to Mike Leonhart.

"You no me man I have saved the world 3 times so trust me I'll handle this" Mike Leonhart said while stroking his moustche and whent out and countued with his investigation. Mike Leonhart met up with his cool sidekit Rico. "Hey Rico" Mike Leonhart said "lets do this". "Yeah just like old times" Rico said back to Mike Leonhart.

"So were do you think the weepon is" Mike Leonhart said to Rico, "I don't no man" Rico said to Mike Leonhart "But mabyee wee should trie the club I herd its connected with the group that has the weepon". "Yeah lets bust the place" said Mike Leonhart.

Mike Leonhart and Rico burst down the doors and sayed "your all busted". "Get em boys" the gang leader said with rage. The gang members were firing rockets and maccheen guns and Mike Leonhart and Rico. But Rico gut out his flametrhower and killered gang memberers.

Mike Leonhart was killing gang memberes with hand guns when a rocket flew towards him. Mike Leonhart dodged the rocket with skill and then said "Lets get the groove on" and started killing gang members with Ninja skills that he had lernt when investigating Chinatown.

"Hes too good" sayed one of the gangmambers with fear, "kill him you fools" the gang leader said back. Rico was shoting gang members with his assult rife and Mike Leonhart was killing gang members with his ninja skills and japnesse sord.

When Mike Leonhart and Rico had killed the last of the gang members they cornered the gang leader.

"Who do you work for" Mike Leonhart said "I'm not telling you man they will kill me" said the gang Leader. "Tell us or I'll eat your eyes and drink you blood" said Rico with treaten. "Ok ok I like my eyes and my blood I work for Mr Big and someone else but your not going to find out who" the Gang leader said and actviated the self destract system.

They killerd the evil gang leader and he died. "Let's boogie" Mike Leonhart said, "Yeah just like old times" Rico said back. They escaped the evil crime club as it exploted behind them. "That was a close one, Mike Leonhart" Rico said to Mike Leonhart. "you can say that again Rico" Mike Leonhart said back to Rico.

"So where are we going to find this Mr Big" Rico ask Mike Leonhart "I don't know man but I said whould meet Edea Kramer at soon for a night of action and its almost time I'm sposed to meet her now". "Funky Check Yo Later Mike Leonhart" Rico said "Later" Mike Leonhart said to Rico.

"Now I'm going to catch mah girl Edea Kramer for a hot midnight date" Mike Leonhart said and drove off in his car too meet her.

To be countued


	2. The Hot Date

Chapter 2 The Hot Date

Mike Leonhart brushed his teeth with fresh minty toahpase at lighting speed, he then put on his best 70's suit and comb his 70's mostoach with his disco comb. He than loked at him self in teh mirror "Disco baby" Mike Leonhart said to self.

Mike Leonhart jumped into his disco moblie (car) and drove off to meet Edea Kramer for his hot date. Mike Leonhart put the radio on his favrate radio station where they played all the disco hits. Mike Leonhart smoked a ciqure and enjoyed the road on those bad streets.

Mike Leonhart arrived at Edea Kramer's ouse just in time and entered the front door. "Hey baby are we redy to groovy", "yeah man lets go" Edea Kramer said back to Mike Leonhart. They hard a spaceage 70's dinner and than they whent up to Edea Kramer and had hot sax.

They where having great sex and Mike Leonhart was filling Edea Kramer's great boobies and were kissing each over. Tey made sex ten times and ten more that very knight. After they had made love all knight Edea Kramer said to Mike Leonhart "I love you Mike Leonhart", "Yeah man eveybody loves me baby" Mike Leonhart said back to Edea Kramer.

"But I realy love you Mike Leonhart" Edea Kramer said to Mike Leonhart "leave Shiori Ume and then we can bee together" Edea Kramer said again to Mike Leonhart. "Woh baby I'm swinger man I have sex with lots of woman, but will sea eatch over again Chick" Mike Leonhart said back.

"Thats fab and groovy baby" Edea Kramer said "I know where the gang yo afters keeping teh bomb Mike Leonhart". "Far out man were are they keeping it" Mike Leonhart said back, "they are keeping it in a werehouse on the waterfont but bee carfull as there are lots of badguy their" Edea Kramer told Mike Leonhart. "Its too dangerus to there tonight yo should go when in a few days its sathver"

"Keeping it real baby" Mike Leonhart said to Edea Kramer "Later cool cat" Eda Kramer said back to Mike Leonhart. Mike Leonhart got back in his cool 70's car and said "Lets get the groove on" and left at light speed.

Mike Leonhart needed to feel his cars tank up with gas as it was running out so he stoped at a gas staton and feeled his car up. Mike Leonhart than walked into a bar at the petroal station. It was a busy knight at the bar and they were lots of pepole having drinks, but alot of those pepole were badguys.

Mike Leonhart than ordered a martini with ice as Mike Leonhart is as cool as ice. Mike Leonhart was drinking his drink when ninja cyborgs burst in thought the bar door. "DIE Mike Leonhart" on of the Ninja Cyborgs said. "Asssins" Mike Leonhart said and got ready to fight.

A Ninja cyborg did a Karate chop at Mike Leonhart but Mike Leonhart doged it and knocked a chair over its head. Than Mike Leonhart punced a cyborg in the head but the cyborg gut back up and made to punce Mike Leonhart back. But Mike Leonhart used a big punce like in the matrix and punced the robot arcoss the room and teh cyborg dyed.

Than other cryborgs came and tryed to kill Mike Leonhart but Mike Leonhart killed them with deadly speed.

Than more Cyyborgs came but Mike Leonhart punced the ground so hard that cyborgs when flying. Than Mike Leonhart got out his cool golden 70's disco handgun and said "Feel tha Funk baby" and used his handgun to shot and kill evil cyborgs.

But tere was one left and it was ultra powered so they fort for a long time but then Mike Leonhart got his specal weepon and said "Later scater" and fired his specal weepon and it killerd the evil cyborg. Than one of the hot wiatressess said "thanks for saving me secrate agent Mike Leonhart" to Mike Leonhart.

"No problem baby, I'm just donig my job" Mike Leonhart said back to her, "Lets shag" she said to Mike Leonhart and they had hot sex in the bat showers. Than Mike Leonhart left and said to the pepole ate the bar "catch you later" and left at lighting speed.

Mike Leonhart drove though the streets and seeing the lights of the city as he drove. He new that it was a cooltime to be a swinger, Mike Leonhart also new that he had to tell Rico about the assssian attack at the bar. So he drove to his cool 70's house and called Rico and they met ate the usal place.

"I was attacked at a bar, Rico" Mike Leonhart said to Rico, "Och thats not cool man" Rico said back, "But Edea Kramer told me were the gang are holding the weepon". "Groovey baby" Rico said "lets disco" Mike Leonhart said back, "Yeah man just like old time" Rico said back.

They drove thought the hard streets and Mike Leonhart thinked about how they were going to stop the bomb and also about shaging Edea Kramer and Shiori Ume. Mike Leonhart was glad that Edea Kramer gave them a tip off about the bomb.

Athurer's notes: This is actally a trap as Edea Kramer is realy working for Mr Big, the gang and the bad guys and wants to rule teh world as a Queen and make Mike Leonhart her king and she has set a trap for him so she can capture him and use him in her evil plans. Also Mike Leonhart's brother Squall Leonhart is dead and these a fight but Edea Kramer escapes to fight another day.

Mike Leonhart and Rico arive ate the evil secene. Mike Leonhart got out of his car Edea Kramer was a good lover for showing him where the bomb was. They steaked in with out being seen and taking out gang members on the way. They then saw the Bomb and it written on the bomb was "this bomb is a fake".

"Bummer its a trap" Rico said. "Thats rite Mike Leonhart and now their is no escape" Edea Kramer said to Mike Leonhart, "This is heavy why did you Fake Me Out man" Mike Leonhart said back to Edea Kramer. "Because I whant to rule the world and the universe and you are going to help me Mike Leonhart and will rule the world together cause I love you" .

"I don't swing that way man" Mike Leonhart said back to Edea Kramer, "But you have to" Edea Kramer said back to Mike Leonhart "Or your friend might die". Then loads of hellocopters and tanks and solgers and henchmen and gang cars came.

"This is heavy but will fight and will win, lets get funky" Mike Leonhart said, "Yeah man just like old times" Rico said back to Mike Leonhart.

To Be Countued


	3. Deadly Battle

Chapter 3 Deadly Battle

Mike Leonhart gut out his handguns and started shoting henchmen and killing them. Rico then got his rocket lucher and sed "get down buddy" and he shot a rocket at a hellocoppter and it blew up.

"Funky" Mike Leonhart siad and gut out his machine guns and killed more henchmen. Then Mike Leonhart shot a expolsive barrels and the blew up in an explosion. The explosion blew up a werehouse and killed lots hench men and some hellocopters.

"Lets get the grove on" Mike Leonhart said and they kick down the doors of another werehouse and stated shooting more henchmen. The got to a the top of the werehouse and found an gun to destory hellocopters and killed the last of the hellocopters.

Then they saw that a henchmen had set a bomb of and it was going to explod. "Let boogie" Mike Leonhart siad "Yeah man lets do this" Rico said back. They jumped of the roof just in time to sea that Edea Kramer was getting way in a speed boat.

"**Shes getting away**" Rico shouted "Don't worry man I'm on it" Mike Leonhart siad back. "But theres no other boats man how are gona get her?" Rico sayed "Check this out Rico" Mike Leonhart said to Rico. The Mike Leonhart gut into his car and drove into the see.

"**YO CRAZY MAN**" Rico yelled but then Mike Leonhart pressed" a spical button and his car turned into a boat. "Grovey baby" Rico said. "Lets get the groove on to the max" Mike Leonhart said "Yeah man just like old times" Rico said back.

The started chaseing after Edea Kramer's boat. They drove boat and Rico shot at Edea's boat with his sub machine gun. But they saw they were hearding towards a low bridge. Edaea used a ramp to jumpped over the low bridge and they used it to flew other the as well.

But then speed boats with menchmen started chasing and shooting at them. So Rico star shooting at the boats and to a few out but then more came. "I need a hand here buddy" Rico said to Mike Leonhart. So Mike Leonhart got a the rocket luncher and fired the last rocket a boat it blew up.

Then one henchmen said "take this Mike Leonhart" and threw a grenade into thier boat. But Mike Leonhart cacthed it and threw it back. The henchmen Luthed "Ha ha ha ha" but then saw that the grendae was in his boat and he screamed "NOOOO" and boat blew up.

Then another boat came by and Mike Leonhart jumped onbored and killed the hench men with nija skills. Then Mike Leonhart jumped back to their boat and they carried on. Then Edea took her boat into a watter tunnel and they followed her.

After they whent thought the water tunnel a hellocopter came and staterted shoting a them. They look like the were going to be finished but then Mike Leonhart had an idea. "Rico shoot at the copter. I have an idea".

While Rico was shoting at teh Hellocoppter Mike Leonhart grabed the angor of the boat and threw it at the hellocoter. The ancor latched on to the hellocopter and Mike Leonhart started pulling it in.

Just then they when under a brdige and the hellocopter crashed into the bridge and exploded. "Groovy Baby" Mike Leonhart siad "Yeah that was disco man" Rico said back. They gut to other side of the bridge and kept following Edea. But then a giant shark attack the boat.

So Rico attacked the shark with a stick and then Mike Leonhart jumped on the shark and fort with it. Mike Leonhart knock the shark underwater but when he got back to the boat the shark came up again. So Rico said "I have an idea".

So Rico gave Mike Leonhart a smoke grenade and Mike Leonhart threw it into the sharks mouth and the shark expoloded. "Right on man" Mike Leonhart said to Rico.

Mike Leonhart and Rico the cuaght up with Edea and they borded her boat. They fort each other to the death. Mike Leonhart and Rico were shoting at Edea and Edae was fighting with magic. They forted and tough battle for a long time. Then Mike Leonhart and Rico were just about to kill Edea but then Edea used magic to escape in a Hellocopter.

"**BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME **Mike Leonhart and Rico" Edea luthed as she escaped.

Bu then they saw that Edea had set a nuclear bomb to go offf in her boat. There was no way to deactvate it and it was going to go off in 50 seconds.

So they ran to there boat and gut in. Mike Leonhart treid to start it but it was out of fuel. "She drained the fuel" Rico said. There was nothing they could do the bomb was going to go off soon.

But then Mike Leonhart had an idea. He saw a shark come by and attached the ancor to it. The shark pulled their boat away from the bomb at ver fast speed. They got away just in time as the bomb whent off.

Mike Leonhart look back and said "Grovey, that was disco baby" "Yeah man just like old times" Rico said back. They then arrived at a beach were a cool beach party was going on. They landed the boat on the beach and turned back into a car. Everbody on beach new them.

"Hey its Mike Leonhart and his sidekit Rico" a guy said, "You guyz are my heros" another guy said. "Hey Mike Leonhart your car radical" a hot girl said, "you two are so brave" another hot girl said.

Mike Leonhart grabed a beer and said "lets party baby". Mike Leonhart didn't no how they were going to stop the villians but that didn't matter because now all they were going to do was party, drink and shag beatiful women.

Mike Leonhart and Rico prepeared to party the rest of the day and knight.

To Be Countued


	4. The Party

Chapter 4: The Party

Mike Leonhart and Rico were cillin with the beatuifull women and other cool guys on the party on the beach. They doing all the dance moves and eveybody was amzed at how grovy they where.

Mike Leonhart darnk his beer and then another but didn;t get drunk because he knew the ways of the party, Then a really hot lady who looked like came over and said "Hey Mike Leon want to come other and shag in my carvan"

"Shure thing baby" he sayed and they made great sex in her caven he filled her 'cave' and exlpored her 'hills'. "You were reaily good I've never had a lover like you before" she said and kissed him, "yea baby you were really Tubular baby but have to get back to the part".

They danced and lesied to the disco beat and Rico came out from have sex with a really hot read haired women who looked like Jessica Rabit. The grove was go on all around and they were disocing and partying. "The Night is the beast time for a party" a guy said and eveybod agreed.

Then some pepole was looking at Mike Leonhart's car. "WOW your car is realy Wango!" said a girl who looked like lara croft if she was a disco goer instead of a tomb rairer like she is the games. "Yeah it's really Wizard" another girl who looked like the vampiress from bloodryne said "want to give it a test drive" Mike Leonhart asked "I thought you'd never asked. So Mike Leonhart and the girls had a threesome in the car.

Then another guy walked up to Mike Leonhart "hey that was my girlfreind", "is that a challage" Mike Leonhart said "you bet, we'll have a dance off here and now", "You really think you can take THE Mike Leonhart in a dance of you must be crasy" a man said "he's got moves like nobody ewlse". "Well I have moves too" the other guy said and they did a dance off. The other guy had moves like Michael Jackson when he was at his best but Mike Leonharthad even better moves and beat him.

"Wow you are truley the coolest cat in history I can't beat or stand up to you" the other guy said and left. "The legneds are true" a another man anounced and everbody cheered. All the men at party wanted to be him and all the girls wanted to make love to him. They did as well Mike Leonhart and Rico danced, partyed and made love to betauifull women for along time.

Then the party was really getting grovey and a black four by four drove up evil pepole got out. Mike Leonhart could see from the symbol on the car that they were badguys but he kelpt on partying. The henchmen started dancing too and one tyied to stab Mike Leonhart with knife but her stelthly deflcted it.

Mike Leonhart and Rico kncoed out all then hench men stealthy by out smarting them. They kept on partiyng and then a nija assin shot a bolt at Mike Leonhart but he didn't know where it had come from.

"That bult just came out of nowhere its a good job it missed me or I would have been tost" Mike Leonhart thought then another one came and he dodnged it and then another. Then Mike Leonhart saw were the last one had been shot from and danced over there. He cought the person jsut in time. It was a nija lady they had a show off and they were fighting like in the matix.

Then Mike Leonhart and the ninja were fighitn epic battle "your going to ruin the party Mike Leonhart said "Yes and then I will kill you." They fort some more and then Mike Leonhart but then they feel out of the shadows and started dacing so but fightiny steahly so noby would know that they were fighting.

They then got into the grove and Mike Leonhart said "we should make love instead of war" "Your right it's been years since I last had sex with anybody!". "So they weant into the shadows and had sex but Ninja stye. Mike Leonhart felt her amazing ninja boobs and inserted while in a realy ninja postion inserted himself into her vagina. They had sex in angles noaby colud think posilbe and he helped her feel sanstions that she hadn't felt in ages then after wars they kissed and talked quiltey.

"It's been agaes snece I felt the warmth another body, feel the touch of another and most of all the fell of a mans seed inside of by body. Sea the ninja school who trained was girls only so I never got to toch a man in that way in years" she said. "You were swingin' too baby but who snet you?" Mike Leonhart asked "I can't say not heat I'll meat you in my arpamtent and I will tell you everthing". They aranged a meeting place and kissed good bye.

Mike Leonhart and Rico than paryed the resat of the night and got in many cool adavntures and selpt with many more beauilfull women but Mike Leonhart thought none were as good as that Ninja sex he had with that Ninja. Normal girls just couldn't pull of the moves she could.

After lots of payting Mike Leonhart said he had to go because it was time fore him to meet the Nija girl."I have to Wall-a-go sea ya all later" and evebody was sad to sea im leave the party as the night was still young. Mike Leonhart took a stehy route to wear the Ninja said her penthouse was.

He got their just in time and he found her on the bed wating for him. She poured galses of wine and said "I'll tell you all but frst let us enjoy another love making" so they made love again and it was just as good as the first. They did it in the shower, the bath, the bed and on the roof ege were eveybody could see. An old man was walking past even looked and droped his tea in shock "good GODS!" he said with shock.

The moon was full and atomshere was jsut right for their sex making. Afterwards she begn to tell him her story while the moon full in the nights sky. "My name is Yuuko Mayu Kimura and I was sent to kill you I was trined in the Black snake school of evil ninjas..."

To Be Countued


End file.
